Did You Scream Enough To Make Her Cry?
by NewVoice
Summary: “Chad Dylan Cooper!” Sonny yelled, causing Chad to stop once again and cringe. “I swear to God Chad, if I leave now I am never coming back to you.” She threatened.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It's official. I get story idea's from everything. I got this idea from listening to my friend talk about a fight with his girlfriend. So I wrote down what he was telling me and used it in a story. Quite amusing actually XD**

**

* * *

****Did You Scream Enough To Make Her Cry?**

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?" Sonny reached her hand out to grab Chad, her face disbelieving.

"Yeah you heard me." Chad shook off his girlfriend and kept walking down the halls of Condor Studios.

"Don't tell me to shut up. You're the one who was off with some other girl. I don't have to shut up."

"We were rehearsing. I don't get mad when your running lines with Rainy or Cloudy. And you're the one that's nagging me, so shut up."

"Your impossible!" Tears started to form in Sonny's eyes.

"Back at ya Sonshine. Now be a good girl and _go away_." Chad emphasized the two last words. Tears were now falling freely from Sonny's eyes and running down her cheeks. Chad took one look at her and kept walking.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny yelled, causing Chad to stop once again and cringe. "I swear to God Chad, if I leave now I am never coming back to you." She threatened. Chad sighed and walked back to her.

"You know I love you Sonny." Chad pulled Sonny into his arms. "It's just sometimes you get a little…possessive."

"I'm possessive? You don't even let me look at other guys. Yet I'm possessive for being upset that you were basically making out with another girl!" Sonny yelled in his face, retching herself out of his arms.

"And here I was thinking we were having a tender moment." Chad rolled his eyes. "It was work. It's not like I'd do it if I didn't have to."

"It's not just that Chad. Every week there's a new story about you having a fling and that I'm being played. I don't know how much more I can take."

"What do you want me to do?" Chad's voice started rising in agitation. "I don't control what they print!"

"I don't know Chad!" Tears were still streaming down Sonny's face. "Why can't we just be a normal couple?" Her voice cracked. Chad fought back the urge to comfort her.

"Newsflash! We're not normal!" Chad ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "That's what it means to be famous. We don't get a private life. Why can't you understand that?"

"Obviously we're not normal!" The broken tone of voice Sonny had been using before was one. "Normal couple don't fight this much!"

"Just go away Sonny." Chad said looking straight into her eyes. "Give me some time to think."

"Here's something to think about." Sonny glared at her boyfriend. "I stick to what I said. I leave and I'm never coming back!"

"Sure. You'll come back as soon as you've cooled down. I know you Sonny." Chad started to walk away again. "Just leave me alone." He called out behind him.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" Was the last thing Chad yelled before turning a corner and disappearing from Sonny's sight.

"Goodbye! Forever!" Sonny called down the empty hallway. "Stupid insensitive jerk." Sonny muttered, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I can't believe him…" She continues and turned towards the studio exit, her eyes shining with unshed tears that threatened to replace the onces she had wiped away. Sonny walked steadily out the studio and through the parking lot, too absorbed in her own thoughts too pay attention to her surroundings. She continued walking without any thought of where she was going. Down the side walk, through the park, past the Starbucks, onto Sunset Blvd., cross the street and…WHAM!

* * *

The last thing Sonny heard were screams and sirens.

"Chad! Chad wake up!" Chad opened his eyes to see a blurred Portlyn, He had come back to his dressing room after his fight with Sonny to cool off and apparently had fallen asleep.

"What do you want?" Chad snapped, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I'm not in the best of moods so…"

"It's Sonny."

"What about her?" Chad asked, rolling off his couch and walking towards his mirror. "She get a new boyfriend or something? I'm really not in the mood to gossip." He fixed his hair and looked at Portlyns reflection in the mirror. Chad turned to face her once he saw how disheveled and upset his friend looked. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not trying to gossip with you about some stupid studio drama." Portlyn said, still looking serverly upset. "Sonny's hurt. She was hit by a car over on Sunset. It's all over the news. She's in critical condition at L.A district hospital.

"Oh God." Chad held onto the vanity for support. "That's…impossible. Sonny always looks both ways. She's just that kind of person and…" Chad discontinued trying to absorb the news about his girlfriend.

"Witnesses say they saw her walking past, upset and crying and not really paying attention to where she was going or her surroundings." Chad remained speechless. "The entire studio heard your fight earlier Chad." Portlyns tone suddenly turned cold. "Did you scream enough to make her cry?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I randomly got in the mood to write this the other night. I know it's short but I didn't really want to prolong it…**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Baby Please Return To Me**

"I need to know what room Sonny Monroe is in." Chad said to the nurse at L.A District Hospital twenty minutes after Portlyn and him talked. He would have been there sooner but Portlyn decided to lecture him some more. "It's an emergency. I really need to see her."

"I'm sorry dear." The elderly nurse told Chad, her eyes filled with pity. "Miss. Monroe is in critical condition. No visitors. If you leave your number I'd be happy to call if her condition improves." Chad didn't miss the fact that she had said 'if'.

"Please." Chad pleaded. "Just two minutes. I just need to see her. To make sure she's okay." The nurse looked over him pityingly.

"Are you sure honey?" She said in a very motherly way. "It's not very pretty."

"I'm sure." Chad said.

"Alright then. Two minutes. That's it. Follow me." The nurse scanned around the room to make sure no one was watching before leading Chad through a door marked, EMERGENCY ROOM. He followed the old nurse through hall after hall until she finally came to a stop in front of a door marked 314. "Right in her. Remember, only two minutes. We don't want to put any unneeded stress on the poor girl." The nurse looked grim. "I warned you dear. You probably won't like what you see."

"I'm fine." Chad said, but the nurses' words worried him. He opened the door to Sonny's room and walked in slowly, not knowing what to expect.

What Chad saw when he entered the room and got his first look at Sonny broke his heart. There was Sonny lying in a hospital bed, but Chad could barely see her through all the bandages, plaster, and other medical supplies that covered her body and most of her head. It looked like her left arm was broken and her right leg was in a splint. He could see some bandages going over her shoulder as well. Her face was the worst of it though, at least for Chad. She looked bruised and beaten, no trace of her normally smiley face. One eye was slightly swollen and a nasty cut was above her other one. Both her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep sleep.

"Sonny…" Chad was at a complete loss for words as he looked at his mangled girlfriend. He walked up to the side of her bed and took Sonny's hand in his. "Sonny." He said again, only this time it came out like more of a dry sob. In Chad's mind, he was fully responsible for this. If he had done the good boyfriend thing and comforted Sonny instead of pushing her away, she wouldn't be here. The two of them would probably be laughing and kissing back at the studio.

"Chad…?" Chad's head shot up at the sound of his girlfriends broken, questioning voice. He hadn't realized her eyes had opened until she spoke.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have…" Chad trailed off, not sure of what to say. Silent tears were now running down his face.

"Chad. Stop crying." Sonny tried to lift her hand to wipe away his tears, but ended up flinching in pain and putting her arm back down. "I'm the one who should be sorry.

"Don't." Chad said, suddenly sounding angry through his teas. "Don't even try to blame yourself for this Sonny." He gestured to her bedridden state.

"Silly Chad." Sonny sounded weak and dazed. "I'm not sorry for this. It was an accident."

"Then what are you sorry for?"

"That I was right." A tear slid down the side of Sonny's face, either from pain or from the emotion in the room Chad couldn't tell. He just wiped it away.

"About what?" He questioned, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"That I would never come back to you. I love you Chad. I hope you know that. Good-bye." Sonny whispered.

"I don't understand…" Chad trailed off. Sonny smiled softly and brought his hand to her lips. She then leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Chad leaned forwards to kiss her forehead. Her face looked so peaceful that it took Chad a moment to realize that the beeping sound that had been monitoring Sonny's heartbeat had stopped.

"Nurse!" Chad practically yelled towards the door. It was no use though. He knew, in some far corner of his mind, that his Sunshine was gone.

* * *

**A/N I can now check off 'Kill a Character' from my Fanfiction Check list. This chapter actually made me want to cry while writing it. I'm surprised. Usually I'm heartless.**


End file.
